Suddenly I See
by Lamanth
Summary: After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her newfound Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. Finale pairing Hil? You decide. DISCONTINUED
1. Behind Closed Doors

**Summery **

After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her new-found Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this fic but I will let you know as soon as I do. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

**Muse:** Hey! Chapters!

Lamanth Yeah my first fic that isn't a one-shot. But before you get all excited lets see if people acutely want my to continue it.

**Muse:** Fine with me.

Lamanth: Good. Please, do the disclaimer.

**Muse:** Listen very carefully I say this only once. Lamanth does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… Any OC's in this fic, and yes there will be some but in small dowses and only where we need the, belong to Lamanth unless other wise stated. Hilary's bitbeast belong to s**hadowphoenix101.** The summery belongs to **Iluvbeyblade.** So please don't sue us as Lamanth is allergic to lawyers, and I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life in a jail cell, as it's bad enough being stuck in Lamnths head. There done it, it's in the first chapter and I'm not going to say it again.

Lamanth: As always if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay? And I'd just like to apologias for my spelling in advance. So SORRY! Also if I couldn't find the names for people I made them up.

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_I never thought I find someone to be mine,_

_Lord knows I was right cus you just crossed the line,

* * *

_

**Suddenly I See**

Chapter One: Behind Closed Doors

Hilary Tatibana was moving swiftly down the corridor of the hotel. Her smooth legs moving quickly beneath the mid thigh length whit skirt she wore. Her short springy chestnut hair bounced in a halo around her head. The rich, deep carpet muffling her trainer clad footsteps. It was now 4.15pm and he was most defiantly late! Sometimes she wondered if Tyson Granger was really worth all the trouble he caused. He'd stormed out of the team meeting some two hours ago, for some god alone knows reason. Prompting Hiro to completely flip out on his baby brother as well as the rest of the team. Hiro had then down a masterful impression of a bear with a sore head, marching out of the room saying that they had all better be back in here by 4 o'clock or he wouldn't be held accountable for is actions. At which point he disappeared from the room slamming the door behind him.

So now here she was, once again having to haul her boyfriends' ass into line so that the whole team didn't collapse around them. Was he really worth it? Fuck it, of course he was. He loved her and she loved him. Well at least she thought she did, she wasn't sure if it was love or not. Tyson felt comfortable like a pair of old slippers you didn't want to throw out. Yes, so sometimes he behaved like a spoilt child, but he wouldn't have been her dragon if he didn't.

But where the hell was he? She'd looked in the restaurant, the bar and the gym. But nothing. Not sight nor sound of him. Idiot, did he really think that pissing Hiro off was the right thing to do? She had to find him before he made things even worse.

Hilary races down the next corridor, nearly tripping over Ian Petrovich of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Ian, I … I have to find Tyson. Have you seen him?" She questioned the large noised Russian.

Ian looks her over, smiling a sly grin. "Granger? As a matter of fact, I just saw him."

Hilary tugged distractedly on the bottom of he pale blue top, not liking the suggestive way the Ian was looking at her. "He was heading to his room. Just go on in he'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks, Ian." She heads up a floor hurrying along the corridor. She is mentally scolding herself for not checking his room in the first place, as it is such an obvious place to look. Her ruby eyes flashing with self annoyance. Tuning a corner she finds herself in front of Tyson's room.

The door is closed but not locked. "Tyson? Are you in there?"

"Hil? Wait, don't -"

She pushes open the door and steps through.

* * *

Lamanth: CLIFF HANGER! _Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!_

**Muse:** What sort of person sits down and writes maniacal laughter?

Lamanth: Well I hate having to read cliff hangers and this is my first chance to spread the pain. So here I am, pain spreading. After all is it not written 'If life gives you lemons, squeeze them into a water pistol and shoot everyone in the eyes.'?

**Muse:** I don't know! Is it?

Lamanth: Yes.

**Muse:** Where?

Lamanth: Up there where I just wrote it.

**Muse:** Sure. Whatever you say. Onto the important stuff. We would like you to vote on whom you want Hilary to end up with you can chose from Kai, Tala and Brooklyn.

Lamanth: _Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!_

**Muse:** I think it's all gone to her head. Please let me know if I should get her to up date or not. Big luv see ya. Come on Lamb it's time for your nap.


	2. Sleeping With The Enemy

**Summery **

After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her new-found Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this fic but I will let you know as soon as I do. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth:I'm back! See chapter two.

**Muse:** I'm impressed, I really didn't think you could do it. Chapters I mean.

Lamanth: Thanks for the vote of confidence. Do the disclaimer.

**Muse:** It's in the first chapter go back and read it if you want cus ain't saying it again!

Lamanth: Fine be like that! Anyway a big thank-you to -**shadowphoenix101,** Summery girl-Need a summery-just ask, **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix,** Truth or Desire, **Kendo Baby,** Shikaku, **Lady Of The Damned Land,** Iluvbeyblade, **DMD,** Tori Kitsune, **K'onix** and Deep Zero - who all took the time to review the first chapter. Cookies for everyone!

**Muse:** You've eaten all the cookies.

Lamanth: Thanks Muse! Ruin the dream why don't you!

**Muse:** On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_Tell me lies, slap me on the face, just…,_

_Improvise, do something really clever,_

_That'll make me hate your name forever,

* * *

_

**Suddenly I See**

Chapter Two: Sleeping With The Enemy

Tyson sat up in bed, his dark blue eyes wide; the covers pulled up to his naked chest. "Hil, I…"

A female's hand appears from beneath the cover. Ming-Ming Pellow poked her head free from the sheets, exposing her dishevelled electric blue hair and her naked upper torso. "Tyson's a little busy right now. Why don't you take a number and come back in about an hour." She giggled whilst draping herself over her current lover.

Hilary felt the bile rising in her throat and swallowed hard. Time seemed to stand still as she stood there unable to speak simply staring at the pair of them lying in the very same bed that she herself had shared with Tyson the previous night.

Tyson spoke once more. "Hil, I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything. I was just stressed about Hiro and need to just, well kick back. You know chill out some. Hilary? Hil are you mad?"

Suddenly the world was moving again. Uttering a and guttural growl Hilary grabbed a vase of flowers from the table beside the door and hurled it at her ex-boyfriend and his whore. The shot completely failed to connect, instead shattering the famed painting hanging behind the bed. But did in fact manage to spatter the pair of them with the putrid water. "I hope the two of you rot in Hell." She spat.

Turning to leave, she was shocked to find and audience of applauding, snickering bladers and their tagalongs waiting in the corridor.

"Ugh!" Red-faced, boiling with rage, she pushed past the crowed, wishing she was dead.

Hilary's POV

I ran down the corridor, blinded by the tears I refused to shed. WHY? WHY? WHY? I felt like screaming what had I done that made me deserve such harsh treatment? Had I not cared enough? Had I neglected Tyson in some way?

I need to get away from here, some where I could be alone and clear my head. Screw Hiro and his precious meeting, damn the team and what they wanted my to do for them this time. And fuck Tyson Granger. As I pushed through the glass doors that were the main entrance to the hotel I briefly wondered how long it would take the team to notice that I wasn't around? Fuck it, it was their problem now. For once I needed to put myself first.

I'd walked for about ten minuets and found that my feet had, of their own will taken my to one of my favourite places in this area. A large expanse of rolling green grassland surrounded by a perimeter of trees, with a small stream running along one side. I sat down on fallen tree and let out a heart felt sigh.

My emotions had roller cosseted and the last half and hour felt as if it had been going on forever. I cold feel my pules pounding inside my skull as once again the tears welled in my eyes. My rage and anger had cooled and now I felt utterly lost and so very alone.

((No, you are not alone my mistress. Never alone, for I will always be with you. Now come and dance with me and all you fears and misgivings will leave you. For no one can ever truly hurt you as long as we are together.)) The soft voice cooed in my mind.

I sighed once more and then stood up. I lifted my chin through back my shoulders and pulled out my blade.

Third Person POV

Tyson pushed open the door on the other side of which Hiro was already having a nervous breakdown, since only half of his team was where they were meant to be. As he stepped through Hiro broke off mid rant turning wild eyes onto his younger brother.

"TYSON! About fucking time. Where's Hilary? Why are you late? Can't you be on time for once in your miserable little life?" Hiro yelled in one breath. 'I'm going to need a shrink if I ever get through this tournament.'

"Um, I don't know where Hil is, sorry." 'Thank god I thought she'd run straight to everyone and tell them.' He mentally let out a sigh of relief and then continued. "And sorry I was kinda tied up and lost track of time." 'Ming-Ming sure as hell liked to be centre of attention.'

"You know it's not like Hil not to be here, maybe something wrong?" Rei asked pinning Tyson with an unblinking golden gaze. Rei had always been protective of Hilary treating her like the little sister he had never had, and Hilary had come to rely one Rei for the stability she had never had from her own family.

"What do you think Kai?" the neko questioned his captain.

"You're right if she's not here something must be wrong, but the question is what?" Kai said as he raised an eyebrow at Tyson. The navy-blue haird teen gulped. If they found out what had upset Hilary then they would kill him that was for sure. Rei in big brother mode and as for Kai, he wasn't really certain of the bluenettes intentions toward Hilary but he didn't want to be there when Kai found out what the problem was. And it was only a mater of time till everyone found out.

"Tyson are you OK you look a bit stressed?" Max asked looking at his friend concern evident in his sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Honestly there's nothing wrong." Tyson said his voice slightly higher than normal, as he shrank under the combined stare of his entire team.

* * *

Lamanth: OK second chapter done. Bet you thought I wouldn't up date didn't ya. Truth be told I thought I might not up date but I have surprised myself. In the next chapter we meet Hilary's Bitbeast, and as I still haven't picked one you can still send me more. And please keep voting on who Hil ends up with.

**Muse:** We would like you to vote on whom you want Hilary to end up with you can chose from Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	3. Strength Of The Spirit

**Summery **

After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her new-found Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this fic but I will let you know as soon as I do. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth: Go me! Here's chapter three, sorry for the wait but I had a bit of writers' block with this chapter. And did Muse help my out? Are you mad? Stupid male, he couldn't even bring me an aspirin never mind an inspiration!

**Muse: **Hey! Go bad mouth someone else!

Lamanth: Shut up and do the disclaimer.

**Muse:** It's in the fist chapter!

Lamanth: Just tell them about Hedera-helix!

**Muse:** Hilary's Bitbeast belongs to **shadowphoenix101**, who Lamanth gave all my cookies too! The bitch.

Lamanth: Get over it already!

M**use: **No! Can't! Wont! And you can't make me.

Lamanth: Fine be like that! Anyway a big thank-you to -**Lady Of The Damned Land**, Iluvbeyblade, **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix**, kaede 15, **Summery girl-Need a summery-just ask**, lukinha-chan, **Deep Zero**, shadowphoenix101, **WolfMinion**, K'onix and **hiddenportrait**. Who all reviewed chapter two. As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_As pain sweeps through makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill is gone wasn't to much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you as the world falls down,_

_As the world falls down,

* * *

_

**Suddenly I See**

Chapter 3: Strength Of The Spirit

Hilary's POV

I held the blade in my cupped hands and studied the perfection of its every line. Its forest green colour perfectly complemented the bight silver attack ring, which was shaped like a five pointed ivy leaf.

((Stop wasting time.)) The female voice sounded in my mind like the low rumble of thunder, as the bitchip glowed.

'Yes, yes.' I mentally sighed as I pulled out my dark green launcher and ripcord. I really didn't have the mental strength to blade right now but I need the comfort that only Ivy, my bitbeast could give to me. After the humiliation I'd suffered today I just wanted to bask in Ivy's strength.

My launch was weak and amateurish. I've been blading for about six moths and I've never been any good at the technical side, instead I've always heavily relied on my connection with Ivy. I had told no one that I was learning how to beyblade for two reasons. One I wasn't sure how everyone would react and two, I didn't want the pressure of training with the team.

The blade was spinning in slow lazy circles at my feet. ((Now mistress. Summon my now.)) Her voice was a hiss like the wind blowing through long grass.

A smile curved my lips at the sound of her urgent demand for attention. Letting the wave of her power to wash over me I stretched my arms above my head, my out spread fingers reaching to the sky. I let my head fall back and shut my eyes tight as I screamed out.

"Hedera-helix!" Even through my closed eyelids I saw the flash of bright green white light and when I opened my eyes a tall young woman was standing in front of me.

She stood head and shoulders above me, well over six foot with pale creamy milk white skin. A striking contrast to her full blood red lips. She had the undefined physical features of a young girl, hardly a curve to hip or breast. Yet something in her intense deep violet eyes bespoke maturity centuries old. Pansy coloured eyes. The colour you get when you mix the blue of depression with the red of rage. The colour of bruises, the colour of pain. Her finger was boyish but at the same time you were left in no doubt about her femininity. Dark green hair entwined with sliver leaves fell in a wild cascade to her almost non-existent hips. On her feet were Ice-blue strappy stilettos, the colour exactly matches the paint on her long elegant fingernails.

In short Hedera-helix or Ivy is a sight that once seen is never forgotten. Never had the truth about the female of the species being more deadly than the man rung so true.

The sylph like female in front of Hilary swayed from side to side as if blown by as light breeze. The lustrous, sheer pale green of her dress clung to her bare skin as she moved in a rhythm. Her hands, as pale as starlight found the end of the acid green vine like belt than encircled her waist and began to twirl it between her slender fingers. The sleeveless bodice hugged her torso tightly, subtly shaped by the design of the seed pearls woven into its iridescent fabric. From beneath them, the gown fell in to a simple full-length skirt, which whispered and sang with her every movement.

((Why do you only call me by my true name when you call me from my bitchip?)) She asked.

"Because Hedera-helix is such a mouthful, and as it's the Latin name for ivy I find it easier to call you Ivy." I stated. "You don't mind do you?" I asked as I looked at the queenly creature in front of me.

((No. As long as you are happy I don't mind.)) Came the reply. ((But you are not happy are you?))

Once more I felt the tears well in my eyes only this time I could not find the strength to hold them back. They fell in a torrent down my cheeks as sobs racked my body, shaking me till I was sure my bones would brake. I let the weight of my misery over take me and collapsed back on to the fallen tree I had previously been sat on.

I sensed Ivy sit down next to me and then she wrapped her arms around me hugging me tight to her slim body. In the safety of her embrace I let the last of my self-control leave me and howled my distress. I cried until I found that I no more tears left to shed. I have no idea how long we sat there, with Ivy murmuring soothing words in my ear as if she were comforting a small lost child.

When I was still and quiet she pulled back and studied my tear streaked face. ((There now. Have you cried you tears dry?))

I snuffled once or twice and nodded at her.

((Good. I hate to see you upset and no one has the right to hurt you so my mistress. Especially not this stupid boy who is not worthy of your time -)) She smiled softly and raised her right hand to brush a stray tear from my cheek. ((- or your tears.)) I smiled weakly; I loved the way that this Ice Queen would sometimes melt and show a soft and caring side that she seemed to have only for me.

Her face-harden as she stood and began to pull me to my feet. ((If I ever get my hands on him I'll scratch his eyes out.)) The willowy woman in front of me flexed her arms displaying the understated strength of a dander. ((And make my words I'll ring that little witch's neck. _Ming-Ming_. More like _Minging_ if you ask me. But enough with them for now my only concern is you. So come and dance with me and let your troubles melt away.))

Her eyes danced as she grabbed my hands and began to twirl with me. ((Don't worry my child for I will always be here with you. Even as the world falls down.)) And with that she released her grip on me and whirled gracefully passed me.

Ivy spread her arms wide as she danced around my still twirling form. A sudden breeze caught and tugged and her full skirt, making it billow around slim legs as white as ivory. Ivy's delighted laughter sounded almost mocking in my ears, for as I caught sight of her she reminded me of a small dove about to take wing. And I was struck my a blinding fear that now Ivy too, just like everyone else, my parents, my old friends, and even Tyson, was going to fly away with out me.

As if sensing my distress, the ethereal woman danced towards me, with steps as light as air. Her hands once more caught mine as we went sashaying around on the soft grass as if on our own privet dance floor, gliding and pivoting faster. She spun me around and caught me at the waist. I laughed giddily; feeling weightless as my feet left the ground.

It was true no mater what happened I'd always have Ivy, she at least would never leave me.

* * *

Lamanth: Well what did you think? Please just take a minuet to review, you've no idea how much it means to find out what you all think of my work.

**Muse:** And remember to vote for who Hil ends up with. You can choose from – Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn. One vote per review.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	4. Someone To Share With

**Summery **

After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her new-found Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this fic but I will let you know as soon as I do. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth: Here's chapter four people. And I meant to say this in the last chapter but I kinda forgot, thank-you to everyone who submitted a bitbeast and I apologise if I didn't pick yours. Anyway a big thank-you to - **Iluvbeyblade,** Deep Zero, **shadowphoenix101, **phoenixangel666, **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix,** hiddenportrait, **kaede 15**, Lady Of The Damned Land and **WolfMinion, **who all reviewed chapter three. Luv you guys so much.

**Muse: **Ahh, Lamb's being all sweet.

Lamanth: Shut up and do the disclaimer, but yeah I am sweet aren't I!

**Muse:** It's all in chapter three.

Lamanth: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_If only I could find somebody,_

_Who'll give me a helping hand,_

_I can't let life pass me by,_

_I'm tired of being me,

* * *

_

**Suddenly I See**

Chapter 4: Someone To Share With

Brooklyn's POV

The warmth of the sun on my skin was pleasant as I walk along. My lose white shirt and baggy washed out jeans the perfect clothing for this gloriously bright day. I have never liked the cold, a point that was pushed how one winter when I went to spend Christmas with my aunt with in North Virginia. I was fucking freezing and I spent most of my time wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire. I let out a sigh of contentment; I hated being stuck in hotels I always felt like I was in a cage. No, give me wide-open spaces and big blue skies every time.

The sun was beating down making the day hot and balmy. As I moved slowly along the path the sound of laughter floated to me on the breeze and it played to my mind like sweet music. I followed the sound through a thin line of trees to a wide expanse of grassland and the sight before me took my breath away.

With glossy chestnut hair flying and ruby eyes shining Hilary Tatibana danced across the grass hand in hand with an unearthly looking woman that I couldn't really describe. I think she must be what and elf or a dryad should look like. They spun on faster and faster until suddenly Hilary looked up and caught my eye. She gave a small gasp of shook and the ethereal creature holding her vanished in a shower of green and white sparks.

"A bitbeast?" I whispered. "That woman was a _bitbeas_t?" Hilary stood there looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an approaching car. She stood motionless as I made my way towards her.

Five feet from her I bent and picked up the silver and dark green blade lying in the grass and standing up held it out to her.

"I think this is yours." I said gently. She took it from me and holding it in both hands clasped it tight to her chest.

"Please." She mumbled. "Please don't tell anyone Brooklyn."

"OK, but why Hil?" I questioned. She just shook her head at me. "You don't think the team would like it? Are you worried what Tyson will think?"

At this she gulped and clutched the blade tighter. I stepped closer, and with my right hand gently tilted her chin up the better to see her face. I saw it was tear stained and her over bight eyes were red and swollen.

"Hilary what's wrong? Please tell me, maybe I can help." I desperately pleaded for it was easy to see that something was very wrong here. Very wrong with her.

Hilary's POV

I don't know what it was but something in the red heads soft kind eyes told me that whatever I said would go no further and I desperately needed to tell someone what had happened.

((Tell him.)) Ivy's voice blew through my mind like a summer wind. If she thought that it was safe for me to confide in Brooklyn then I would. For I trusted Ivy's judgement much more than my own.

"What's happened?" He questioned once more.

"It's Tyson." I began.

Ten minuets later

"And that's it." I look at him the look on his face was one of complete disgust and for a moment I thought it was because of me, until he spoke.

"Shit I knew Venus was capable of a lot but this! It makes me sick to even be on that same team as her." He sighed and shook his head.

"Who's Venus?" I questioned.

"Sorry, it's what Ming-Ming's started to call herself." I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes I know. Tragic isn't it. Who uses their bitbeasts name for their own? Just because she was the Roman goddess of love." He said.

I loved the way that Brooklyn explained it to me. As if it was something that I already knew and had just forgotten. He made me feel intelligent, which was a nice change from all the mind games I'd had to play with Tyson.

"I don't think it works though. I hardly think Minging knows much about love." I added

"True. But Minging?" He smiled at me.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Ivy came up with it." I blushed a little.

He just laughed. "It suits her. But tell me about Ivy."

"Um well, there's not much to tell really. Her really name Hedera-helix which is the Latin name for ivy that's why I call her it. She's a nature spirit and my best friend. And we've been together since the fist time I launched my blade." I finished. A slight smile played on his lips as he nodded at what I had to say.

We sat in a comfortable silence for some time, every so often just looking up and smiling at one another, until with a serious look on his face Brooklyn tuned to me and sighed.

"Come on Hil it's getting late we should be heading back." He said smiling as if sensing my foreboding about returning to the hotel. "You have to face them some time you know."

I smiled at him and slowly got to my feet. We walked slowly back to the hotel just talking about nothing in particular. Never had I wanted more to just stay with one person and let the rest of the world go on with out me. There was something about just being close to Brooklyn that made me feel calm and relaxed.

As we walked through the main entrance Brooklyn gently placed his hand on my lower back and quickly giddied me across the lobby to the lifts, we made it without being stopped. Which can only mean that the news of my humiliation has not yet sped. The calm before the storm. We were the only two people sharing the elevator and as we stopped a Brooklyn's floor, which was the one below mine, he turned to me and said.

"Tyson dosen't deserve you Hil. You're too special to waste you're life on someone like him. Remember that when he comes crawling back to you."

I pondered on his words as I rode up one more floor. Would Tyson really try to get me back? The lift pinged as the door opened and shaking my head to clear my mind I step out into the brightly lit corridor. And walking straight towards me was the last person I wanted to see.

* * *

Lamanth Well what did you think? Not my best chapter me thinks, but cliff-hanger ending, aren't I mean? Can you guess who Hil's just walked into? Please just take a minuet to review, you've no idea how much it means to find out what you all think of my work.

**Muse:** And remember to keep voting for who Hil ends up with. You can choose from – Kai, Tala and Brooklyn. One vote per review.

Lamanth: One more thing people just so it's clear I clarify the whole Venus thing for you. As you know Venus is the name of Ming-Ming's bitbeast, but Venus was also the Roman goddess of love. And I just thought that it would be a good way to show how highly Ming-Ming thought of her self, naming herself after a goddess. If you want me to try and explain it more just let me know. Maybe I shouldn't use ideas that Muse gives me at 4 am when I'm pissed out my skull, what d'ya think?

**Muse:** Come up with your own ideas then!

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	5. As Good As Its Gets

**Summery **

After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her new-found Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this fic but I will let you know as soon as I do. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth: First things first **HAPPY EASTER** everyone. And a big thank-you to - **Iluvbeyblade,** goodbye-for-now, **Death-Fire-angel,** Angel del Silencio, **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix,** shadowphoenix101, **anger is fun-suicide is better,** Deep Zero, **Lady Of The Damned Land, **K'onix and **hiddenportrait,** who all reviewed chapter four. Over 40 reviews now people! Thank you all so much.

**Muse:** Easter eggs for everyone who reviewed! And a special thank you to Iluvbeyblade who came up with the new summery. You've got to admit the one Lamanth had before was a complete load of balls.

Lamanth: Thanks! Great way to cheer my up.

**Muse:** I live to serve.

Lamanth: No, you don't. You don't live period; you're just an annoying voice from the dark recesses of my mind.

**Muse:** Go tell it to your shrink.

Lamanth: Rack off! As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_Can you tell me what you see whenever you look around,_

_We're tripping all over ourselves and pulling each other down,_

_We're separating consciousness is fading,

* * *

_

**Suddenly I See**

Chapter 5: As Good As Its Gets

Hiro's POV

I shut my hotel room door decisively, and slumped back against it. That has got to be without doubt the worst team meeting ever. And I should know, I've been to more of the fucking things than I care to remember.

I sighed and pushed away from the door and made my way to the small kitchen area. Pausing on route to lift the phone off the hook. I know I shouldn't have, but to be honest I just don't care right now. All I want is half an hour to myself, is that so wrong? I could feel my pules pounding inside my skull and it felt like my head was in a vice. The stars started to flash before my eyes as the migraine started to get a grip on me. Brilliant just what I needed. God how I hate my life sometimes.

I flicked the switch on the kettle and started to make coffee. God bless the man that invented caffeine, and the one who invented Aspirin. I popped to of the small white pills into my mouth and swallowed them dry then ran my hands through my navy hair. Who was it that said never work with kids or animals? Well whoever it was they were right! But teenagers are worse than kids, especially ones who's hormones are out of control, ones that are trying to get one up on the other and add to that the connection with their bitbeast and it makes the apocalypse look like a walk in the park.

Grabbing my coffee I dropped thankfully onto the sofa. I took a sip of the hot reviving liquid and cursed Hilary all the names under the sun for disappearing just when she was most needed. Sure, she wouldn't have taken off without a reason but that dosen't make me feel any better. I'll be the first to admit I've got a short temper, I'm not always the most reasonable person and I do like to have my own way. Which is why I needed Hilary in that meeting. She's the peace keeper.

Rei was stressing cus she wasn't there. He's always looked out for her, I know that and yes it's not like her to miss a meeting, but the way he was acting. Can you say a niko-jin looks like a cat on a hot tin roof? Or is that just bad taste. But anyway, he was getting really worried so when I did finely end that farce of a meeting he went straight of to look for her. I almost felt like yelling after him that Hilary's a big girl now and look after herself, but I decided it wasn't worth the grief.

Kenny just hid behind his laptop for the whole thing and acted like he couldn't see or hear anything that was going on around him. Smart thing to do in my opinion. And then he was out the door at the first chance he got, I never knew he could move that quickly. But he was out the door like a shot muttering something about running a diagnostic on our last training session or something to that effect.

Max was trying his best to keep the peace, but lets face it he's no Hil. And after half an hour he was tarring his hair out and stressing almost as much as Rei. Max and Hil have always been closes he's her best friend the closest thing to a girlfriend she has, apart from a few of the other girls on be bey circuit I don't think has many female friends so Max is there instead.

Daichi, well he's never been the calmest person and today what with all the tension he was completely off his head. I swear at one point I thought Kai was going to hit him and I don't think I would have really mined, it would have given me a reason to get out of there. Really sounds like I care about this team, don't it.

Kai. Mister 'I'll stand here with my eyes closed' was actually talking for once, or rather he was yelling at Daichi, discussing Hilary's whereabouts with Rei and shooting questions at Tyson. Nice, isn't it? The one time he decides to open his mouth he's got nothing constructive to say.

Tyson was just plan edgy. There is something seriously wrong with my brother at the moment. When Rei asked him where Hilary was he got all defensive and started going off on one. All like how was he meant to know where she was, and what did it mater if she wasn't there it wasn't like she was essential to the team. Even Daichi looked stunned at that. She might not be a bladed but she's a big part of the team, and he was acting like he didn't care where his girlfriend was.

I drained the last of my coffee and sighed again. The migraine was in full swing by now, the painkillers hadn't helped, but I knew they wouldn't and all I really wanted to do was to crawl into bed and sleep the fucking thing off, but alas duty calls. Can someone please tell again why I wanted to coach this team? In any other situation all of this would be funny, but we're in the middle of a tournament and my team are trying to kill each other. But hey at least it can't get any worse.

* * *

**Muse:** And the point of this chapter was?

Lamanth: Ever heard the saying 'ignorance is bliss'?

**Muse:** Again your point being?

Lamanth: OK! So I didn't really have much of a point. I just like to screw with peoples heads, is that so wrong? And today it was Hiro's turn.

**Muse:** I knew you didn't know what you were doing when you wrote this chapter!

Lamanth: Then why didn't you stop me? Meh, I guess the point I was trying to make is that while the world may be falling apart for Hilary, for everyone else it's just one more day.

**Muse:** And she couldn't just say that when I asked first time round? I've created a monster! Remember to vote for who Hil ends up with. You can choose from – Kai, Tala, Bryan and Brooklyn. One vote per review.

Please R and R as I'd love to know what you think

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	6. Meeting With The Minx

**Summery **

After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her new-found Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this fic but I will let you know as soon as I do. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth: A big thank-you to - **Iluvbeyblade,** kai/hilary all the way, **Deep Zero,** hilarykai**, Angel del Silencio,** Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, **outkast angel,** shadowphoenix101, **Lady Of The Damned Land,** Death-Fire-angel and **K'onix**! Who all reviewed chapter five! You guys are the best!

**Muse:** We don't own nothing and Ivy is the sole property of shadowphoenix101, got it? And for all you Kai/Hil fans out there please check out our –

Lamanth: Who's?

**Muse:** -her latest oneshot called** 'It's Too Hot' **cus we'd like to know what you all think. And thanks to all of you who have all ready R and R'd it!

Lamanth: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_Serpentine seductress I can't compare,_

_My baby's love is merciless to me,_

_Willing like a hussy and laughing drunkenly,

* * *

_

**Suddenly I See**

Chapter 6: Meeting With The Minx

Hilary's POV

She strutted down the corridor towards with a feline grace that left me feeling awkward in comparison. Her long legs moved with an effortless ease, and her movements were fluid and elegant. Her short black dress dipped low to expose the tops of her breasts. The one of the largest diamonds I'd ever seen was on her pendant, it nestled in the crack of her impressive cleavage, and matched the earring that dangled from her lobes. She displayed and impressive love bite on the right side of her throat and I knew it was my ex's handiwork. She exposed proudly as if announcing to the world that she was no common whore: she was the world champions whore. She wore long gloves of red satin, and her dramatic aqua-blue hair fell in a shimmering waterfall down her back.

Ming-Ming was at once stunning and intimidating.

As she came closer my mind desperately sort Ivy but the indomitable spirit had left my mind. So now I had to face this demon temptress on my own. All Brooklyn words of comfort had left me. The protective shield of Ivy's strength had gone. I had to deal with this conniving little slut.

"Nice to see you Hil, how are you doing?" She cocked her head, her smile decidedly conniving.

"_Nice_ isn't in my vocabulary right now," I barked. "Especially not as far as you're concerned."

"Ooo, aren't you all touchy." She sniped. "Come on Hil it's time to face facts, we both know that you and Tyson were never going to last. I mean he's the world champion for Christ's sake and you're just the little girl next door he felt sorry for."

"Bitch, it's not true." I sapped at the minx in black.

"Whatever you say. But do you honestly think that he'd still want you after, -" As she ran a hand over the flat of her stomach and down over her hip the damn siren looked like the devil's own mistress. "- he's had me?"

"But hasn't everyone else had too?" I questioned. "I could count the guys you haven't screwed on both hands and still have fingers to spear."

"Think what you like, but you might want to ask yourself why your boyfriend invited me into his bed in the first place." She taunted, her dark eyes narrowing to wicked slits.

That stung, but I wasn't going to let this little slut get the better of me twice in the same day. "You offer up on a plate to any guy around, you're like a bitch in heat. It's decussating."

"Is it my fault if I know how to have fun? You act like a scared little virgin, with this whole fucking sanctimonious attitude of yours. Do you really think you're so much better than I am? Your nothing but a hypocrite and you know it." The she-devil stated.

"I am not a hypocrite!" I growled. "But even if I was a least I don't need a guy to make me feel like I'm worth a damn."

"I don't need anyone to make me feel good. And even when I do want someone to make me fell good who said it had to be a guy." She purred while raising perfectly plucked eyebrow at me and started to step closer.

I jumped back at her approach and her laughter rang all around me. "So easily manipulated, but don't worry yourself about you are so not my type. I don't do charity cases."

"You're nothing but a conniving little slut." I hissed. "You have all the morals of an ally cat and it's pathetic. I pity you."

"You pity me? Well you don't need to I'm happy the way I am. I love my life and life loves me. I'm brazen. I don't want to play by anybody else's rules, and on one can make me. Not even you my sweet, naïve little Hil."

"I don't want to make you do anything. I don't want to have anything to do with you. I couldn't care less if I never see you again. So why don't you just piss off and while you're at take Tyson with you." I snapped at her hoping that would be then end of and she'd except my offer and take my conniving little maggot of and ex to Alaska or even further away from me, but it seemed the vixen still had more to say.

Her smile alone banished all hope of escaping with even a shred of self respect. "It was a bet you know? The first time he slept with you. Everyone was talking about Hilary Tatibana the little ice queen and how she wouldn't let anyone have a piece. So we thought it would be fun to make some entertainment of you. And you couldn't even do that right could you?"

"It's not true." I whispered once more as her words cut me like a knife.

As she looked at me there was neither a smile nor a softening of those hard, shiny eyes. Only a smirk, twisting lips that blossomed with a hint of rouge. "Everything has its purpose, little girl, and I guess you amused Tyson for a while." She gloated while advancing on me like a panther intent on fresh pray. "But that's over now cus you're nothing compared to me, Venus rules. Understand me?"

How could I not? Her supercilious stare bore right through the most vulnerable spots of my soul, sapping the last shreds of confidence I'd felt after Brooklyn's encouragement earlier. Had I really just been some stupid bet? Had Tyson really just slept with me to prove that he could? Was it true that he'd only stayed with me out of pity? Was I really so unattractive? So plain? As this provocative young woman in front of me had said just the little girl next door. I was seventeen and I'd only had one boyfriend and I just walk in on him doing the dirty with a female I could never hope to compare too.

Without bothering to answer her I pushed my way parsed and continued down the corridor. I felt deflated and depressed and all I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and howl. As soon as I get to my room I'm going to bed and I'm not going to wake up till this tournament's over. But at the same time I felt a cold, fury start to burn within me, no one should be able to treat another human being with so little respect and get away with it. Someone would have to make my slimy littler weasel of an ex pay, but I don't think I have enough strength for that someone to be me. I blinked back tears as I rounded the corner and came face to face with Tyson Granger.

* * *

Lamanth: Ahh bless. She goes straight from Tyson to Ming-Ming, aren't I nice?

**Muse:** Yeah, it sure an't no fairy tale.

Lamanth: I don't like fairy tales!

**Muse:** Why?

Lamanth: Cus Snow white has aids, the three little pig are in jail, Red riding hood is pregnant with wolf's baby, Goldilocks is a lesbian, Rumpelstinskin smuggles drugs and Cinderella is beating up Barbie because Ken is gay and gave Tarzan a blowjob. Now Heidi and Jane are involved in a syndicate giving the Smurfs pills in exchange for sex! Fairyland is FUCKED

**Muse:** OK sorry I asked. Anyway peps please keep on voting from Kai, Tala and Brooklyn, kay? And we'll see you next chapter.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	7. It's Only Words

**Summery **

After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her new-found Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this fic but I will let you know as soon as I do. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth: Hey guys sorry for the wait, but I've been doing some reworking of this fic. But what can I say, I'm a Leo and we're perfectionists. But don't worry I haven't really changed anything I've just gone through and added some more detail here and jiggling that bit there. Go and reread it or don't go and reread it, dosen't really matter. A big thank-you to - **Lioness Of the fire, **kai/hilary all the way, **akkiangle,** Mina the Mischevious, **Iluvbeyblade,** MasterLenx, **allie oops,** Angel del Silencio,** Darksouled Saiyanphoenix,** Death-Fire-angel,** Lady Of The Damned Land **and shadowphoenix101! Who all reviewed chapter six! 

**Muse:** Hell yeah. I loved the way all you guys reacted to Minging. Kill the bitch!

Lamanth: Yeah, feel the hate. But I wonder if you all feel the same after you've read this chapter.

**Muse:** What does that mean?

Lamanth: Read and find out idiot. As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_And I've got a longin' that's hard to find  
Won't give me no peace of mind  
Something that I've lived with all along  
Days and weeks and months and years  
Filling in the time my dear  
Tryin' to find the place where I belong_

**Suddenly I See**

Chapter 7: It's Only Words

Ming-Ming's POV

The brunet with tear bright eyes pushed passed me and continued down the corridor. For a moment I stood still. Frozen in place. And then I quietly made my way to my own room. Slow steps. A strange electricity seemed to buzz through my blood stream with each step I took. I concentrated on keeping my face impassive as I walked towards my door, pulling off my gloves as I went.

I stopped in front of room 112 and unlocked the door and stepped through into the cool dark room beyond. Turning I pushed the door shut and rested my head against the cool surface. Dropping the gloves to the floor I brought my fist to my mouth and bit down hard on my clenched hand, in a desperate attempt to trap inside the screams the rose within me. Self-loathing filling my every pore, as I slowly shook from the sobs that I contained within.

I have no idea how long I stood there. It could have been a few minuets or a few hours, time had secede to have any meaning. My breath, which had been coming in shallow rasps, was now low and even. A sign that my crazy emotions were now returning themselves to my control. The roar of my blood in my ears and the pounding of my pulse were the only sounds I could hear.

At last I turned so that my back and not my forehead was pressed against the door. I dropped my fist from my mouth and sighed. The deep imprint of my teeth marring the smooth unblemished skin of my hand. With a few hours my hand would by severely bruised, but I didn't care. I pushed away from the door and slowly made my way to the curtained window. I momentarily paused before with heave fabric of the drapes, before I reached out and tugged the curtains apart.

The bright sunlight flooded into the room, and almost blinding me, but I didn't look away. I knew that behind me the room would be all bright and light, as the sun hit the white walls and picked up the brass handles on the rooms' fittings. But I simply stood there, my back to the splendour of the room. Looking past the bright sun, to the sea beyond, to the point where sea and sky met and seemed to merge. I don't know why but the sight made my want to cry. The feelings that I had held at bay earlier rose once more and threatened to consume me. For an instant I fought, and then I just let the silent tears fall. They fell until I thought I could drown in them, until I felt sure that they would never stop. But they did. They always did.

When at long last the salty liquid had dried on my cheeks, I left my spot before the window and made my way across the white room and into the on suit, where I bather my face with cool clear water. I dried my face and hands with one of the many white fluffy towels that were provided by the hotel. Then I returned to my room and pulled out the chair in front of the dressing table. I sat down and looking up studied the young woman looking back at me from inside the mirror.

I observe her as if she were a stranger to me. A strangely exotic creature, with the small delicate features of a china doll, yet with full cherry red lips. Large brown eyes the colour of milk chocolate un-enhanced by cosmetics, which were fleck with the gold of the sunlight filling the room. All this was off set by the dramatic cascade of thick hair, in the most brilliant shad of aqua-blue. She was outrageous, beautiful, memorable and perfect.

Oh and how I longed to slam my fist into that mirror and shatter that perfect woman in to a hundred thousand pieces. She has haunted my steps since the moment I was born, she is me and I am her. She is the mask that I ware. The world sees her, but they don't know me. No one knows me.

Once more I felt the tears well in my eyes. I dropped my gaze from the face before me and instead looked upon the photo of a young woman in a silver gilt frame. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, her smiling eyes are deep blue, like the sea after a storm and her aqua-blue hair falls loss and free over her shoulders and down her back.

"Mama," I whisper as I slowly trace her face with my fingertip. I gaze to the woman I never knew except in photos and other people's memories, for in giving me life she lost her own.

I let my hand fall from the photo of the only person that has ever truly loved me for who I am, and reached out for the book bound in black leather that sat to my right. The gold edging glinted and flashed in the suns light as I pulled it across the tables' surface. I rolled the blue fountain pen between my fingers for a moment and then opening the diary I began to write.

_Jun 13th, Just one more hotel room_

_Dear M,_

_30 days have passed, measured in bright colours and the changing winds, still I do not hear from **him.** I think too much and do not dream. I like it here close to the sea; I can go to a small café on the water front and just sit and let the world pass me by. No one bothers me. The water is a mottled emerald green over the mosaic of sandbars, but deeps to Aqua further out. The blue skies seem to go on forever, peppered with small fluffy white clouds that look like smoke as they drift pass._

_I can't complain about my days. It's the nights I dread. When my thought creep back in to the dark crevasses of my mind, and spin their fearful webs. Here at lest I can be out all night,_ _surrounded by people and safe from myself. We fly out I a few days time; I do not want to leave. In my time here I have found the closest thing I have ever known to an inner peace, but it is still not close enough. At times I feel that there is not enough peace anywhere in the world to soothe me, yet still I look._

_I can't connect with anyone, no one ever sees the really me. I push everyone away and I know I do. I don't want to but I can't seem to stop it. Even my connection with Venus is fading, weakening. Oh, Venus, Venus. My beautiful bitbeast. You that I have hurt beyond all others, I can say I'm sorry but it will never be enough. The pain I have caused you, I never meant to hurt you. But I know how it cut you to the bone every time I lowered myself. I know the things they call me, slut, whore, and all the_ _rest. It dosen't effect me anymore, I have grown accustomed to it, but to you. I know what they do to you. The pain these names are meant to cause me you feel instead. And I'm so sorry. Each time it happens we drift a little further apart, and I think one day I may lose you forever. And that thought terrifies my beyond all others._

_I'm selfish and completely insane to risk my only friend simply to take a lover. Not that there has ever been anything resembling love involved. But I need it. I need it so much because I'll lie in my lovers' arms and for a moment in the glowing aftermath of our union I will find peace. But then it's gone and I go back to endlessly trying to out run my shadow. But for that moment I can pretend that there is someone who actually cares about me. And that's all I want, someone to care about me._

_I fear I almost destroyed Hilary Tatibana today. It wasn't, I think sleeping with her boyfriend (not that he deserved her in the first place) I think it was the way I spoke to her afterwards. I tried used the situation, to use her weakens to try and make me feel strong. It didn't work. I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't stop myself. I hate her. No I hated her. For a long time I hated her she just seemed to be so perfect (I hate that word) and have everything so easy. I hated her for being who she is, everything I'm not. She has everything and I have nothing. Her friends, her team, all of them willing to do anything and everything to help her. It all felt so unfair._

_But as we've gone through this tournament I've seen another side to her. She fights for her team and never gives up no matter what. She has a certainty about her life and knows exactly who she is. I want that, but I know I can never have it. She does what she wants because it's the right thing to do, and for no other reason._

_I find it hard to imagine why Tyson Granger would have been willing to risk losing this girl, but he was and now he has lost her. And if she has any sense she will never go back to him. Not that I blame Tyson for all that happened, I was just as much my fault as his. But he had everything to lose where as I had nothing. I was living for the moment, which is the only way I can get through my days._

_My own team hate and despise me, not that I can blame them for I feel the same way about myself that they do. I push them all away, and then I hurt them to keep them away. I'm no longer in control of who I am anymore, and it's all **his **fault. How can I relate to people if no one ever torte me how. All my life all I have known is rejection and loneliness._

_Hilary has never done anything to deserve the way I treated her. When the rest of her team find out what I've done there will be all hell to pay. I know this, but this is my problem and I must face the consequences of my actions. I must go and find her and apologise. Part of my thinks I should explain the reasons why, but how can I explain what I'm not sure of myself?_

_I love life and life loves me. I told her that earlier, but it's not true. None of it's true. I want people to get close but every time someone tries I just push them away. Soon I worry that everyone will stop trying. None of them want me, the really me. They want the woman in the mirror not the girl writing in the book. Tyson today, just like all the others before him, they wanted the mask, the charter I play in public. While they fuck the woman in the mirror the girl writing in the book just closes her eyes and pretends it's not happening._

_It's been 30 days since I last saw him and he still hasn't phoned. But if I'm honest with myself I knew he wouldn't, after all he never has. But I can't help but hope. Whenever I'm near him I instantly become five years old again. Instantly I'm the small child running desperately to try and keep up with his long strides as he walks out of the door and away from me._

_I called out to him but he didn't even slow down. The housekeeper had picked me up as I watched my father walk away from me. It wasn't the first time he had left me and it wouldn't be the last. He has spent most of the last 18 years walking away from me. I should be used to it by now, but every time if feels like someone has taken a knife and driven it deep into my heart._

_He's never raised a hand to me. Never even screamed or yelled. All there has ever been was a cold indifference. I was given everything I could have wanted best schools, clothes and whatever else you can think of. The only thing I never had was the one thing I needed. His love._

_There are times when I just wanted to scream out to him, 'Daddy, daddy' anything just to get him to notice me. Whatever I do it's never enough, all I've every wanted was to please him. But I never can. I took the only thing he ever loved away from him and he hates me for it. If he would only talk to me I would tell him that I would gladly go back into that limbo where unborn babies are, if by doing so I could bring my mother back to him. But he will never talk to me and so he will never know._

_Ming-Ming Pellow_

I lay my pen down on the open page and returned to stand by place in front of the window. I didn't move again till long after the sun had set.

* * *

Lamanth: So what do you think? 

**Muse:** Don't know. I was quite happy hating Ming-Ming but now I don't know what to think.

Lamanth: Shit Muse that's scary! You're being honest.

**Muse:** Piss off! And please remember to vote for who Hil ends up with. You can choose from – Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn. Yeah, that's right people just the three of them now. One vote per review. And can anyone guess who 'M' is? It's really easy.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	8. And The Tables Turn

**Summery **

After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her new-found Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this fic but I will let you know as soon as I do. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

Lamanth: A big thank-you to - **allie oops,** Lady Of The Damned Land, **akkiangle, **Tataiha, **Mina the Mischevious,** Lioness Of the fire, **Iluvbeyblade,** Angel del Silencio, **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix,** ERIKA MOMON, **WolfMinion,** H-girl.1, **firehores200 **and shadowphoenix101! Who all reviewed chapter seven! I swear if I get over 100 reviews of this fic I'll have a party!

**Muse:** Who'd go to a party with you?

Lamanth: Everyone from my support group. Which includes me, myself and I.

**Muse:** Well you can all fuck off then, can't you!

Lamanth: Fine then be like that! I don't want to talk to you anymore anyway! Dedication? Dedication? (pokes sleeping dedication with a stick) OH Dedi!

_Dedi:_ WHAT? Oh, yeah, right. Cough, cough. Dear wonderful readers, who are all so-

**Muse:** Stop the theatrics and get on with it already!

_Dedi:_ Fine! Chapter 8 of Suddenly I See is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101** who is stuck in a health farm for a month! Poor buby, so **shadowphoenix101** this is for you!

Lamanth: Thanks Dedi. As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

_

* * *

_

I don't need your kinda love,

_I don't need your kinda trust,_

_I don't want you any more,

* * *

_

**Suddenly I See**

Chapter 8: And The Tables Turn

Hilary's POV

"Hilary." He breathed my name in the same soft way that he'd always done. A way that used to make my heart flutter in my chest like a wild bird trying to free it's self from a cage, but now the sound of my name on his lips made my gut twist and I felt I was going to be sick.

I felt the echo of Ivy's presence and knew that she had returned from wherever it was that she had gone. I may have had to face Ming-Ming on my own but Tyson wasn't going to be so lucky.

As I stood there I looked at him properly for the first time in months. This man that I'd willing given myself to mind, body and soul. Looking at him now I had to ask why? The black pants and the baggy dark blue T, all toped off with that stupid baseball cap. What had I ever seen in him? He was immature, selfish and not worth anymore of my time.

"Hilary." He said once more. This time as he said my name he stepped forward and placed a hand on the smooth skin of my right arm.

I felt the tears well in my eyes, a few days ago I would have let the tears poor down my face as I ran and hid from the world. But now with Ivy's strength running through my blood and Ming-Ming's cruel insults whipping my insides in to a furry I was not about to let someone like Tyson Granger make me feel weak

Angrily I shrugged his hand off my arm and hissed. "Get lost Tyson I've got better things to do than deal with your shit."

He gapped at me as if he'd expected a different reaction. His navy bangs falling into startled eyes. As if he'd imagined that I'd willingly take him back after what he'd done. "Come on Hil don't be like this we need to talk." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're a cheating little fuck and I don't want anything to do with you. " I said smiling at him. I didn't feel like smiling but I'm not going to let him know that he ever had the power to hurt me.

"Of course there're things we have to talk about. What I did was wrong Hil I know that but we can't just throw everything we have away cus of one tiny mistake." Tyson pleaded.

"I'd hardly call screwing around on me a tiny mistake. And we don't have anything to throw away because our entire relationship was based on nothing but a pack of lies." I stated. I wondered if he would come clean about what Ming-Ming had told me or if he would lie once more to try and protect himself.

"What lies?" He yelped. "You're not talking any sense."

Yep he was going to lie about it. "What do you mean what lies? Is you memory really that bad?" In spit of the horrific situation I was in part of me was enjoying making my former lover suffer. It was good for once to be the one with the power. "Did you or did you not sleep with me just to win a bet?"

"What the? How the…? It's not true Hil I swear." He gulped like a landed fish.

"Cut the bullshit your whore told me everything." I snapped.

"Well OK then the first time it was a bet." I smiled in triumph at his words, but I'm not sure why as they confirmed my worst fears. "But it's different now, I love you."

"_I love you._" I mocked. "Yeah well if you really loved my you'd find away to drop dead in the next three seconds."

"You don't mean that!" He yelled.

"Why don't you try it and find out." I grinned.

"You're just being an immature little girl. I'll talk to you when you've decided to grow up." His voice rose with the colour of his face, as through I was thoroughly testing his patience.

"Well at least it makes a change, cus most of the time I felt more like your baby-sitter than your girlfriend. So bye." I said and gave him a little wave.

"You can't just let me walk way like that." He screeched.

"Why the hell not?" I countered. "It's my life and I can do what I want with it."

"Cus you need me." He answered.

"No Ty. I don't want you. I don't need you. And a sure as hell don't love you anymore, not that I think I ever really did." I screamed.

"Get a grip on yourself Hil." He hissed as he stepped even closer to me. "You're nothing without me and you know it. When people look at you the don't see Hilary Tatibana they see Tyson Granger's girlfriend."

I stared wide-eyed at him as he stood over me. His dark blue eyes turning almost black in rage as he towered above me. Dark and menacing. So close I could feel the heat of his breath on my skin, the force of his words hitting me like a slap in the face. Was that really how people saw me? Just as an extenuation of him? Unbidden Brooklyn's words came back to me.

"_Tyson dosen't deserve you Hil. You're too special to waste you're life on someone like him. Remember that when he comes crawling back to you."_

No people didn't see me as just another part of Tyson. Suddenly I heard an angry hiss in my mind and felt a tingle spread down my arms and legs. It was not a pleasant sensation. It was like sensing someone standing right behind you and then feeling them take one step forward.

Tyson leandstill closer, every atom of his being intent on dominating and controlling me.

I would have pushed him away. That is, I would have hesitated and tried to talk my way out of things, but if push had come to shove then I'd have pushed hard. But Ivy struck, and when my hand was halfway around she turned it palm out and curled my fingers to bring my nails into play…

He caught my wrist, his hand moving in a blur.

"Nice try Hil." He said, laughing.

His other hand shot out and caught my other arm as it swung.

"You always did have spirit!"

However, he had run out of hands, and Ivy and I still had a knee in reserve. Tyson's eyes crossed and he let out a small whimpering sound.

"Fuck." He croaked as he folded up.

"Good. Now if that's all I have to go and pour scolding water on the places were you just touched me." And with that I stalked past him head held high as made my way to my room. Ivy was howling with laughter every step of the way.

* * *

Lamanth: So what did you all think then? I thought about having Hil just hit Tyson but this seemed more appropriate some how. hehe

**Muse:** OUCH! OW OW OW!

Lamanth: Ahh, Muse is having sympathy pains.

_Dedi:_ What else would expect? He is male after all.

**Muse:** At least I'm not a genderly confused little...whatever it is you are! OW.

_Dedi:_ Is that even a word? Genderly. And please remember to vote for who Hil ends up with. You can choose from – Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn. One vote per review.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	9. Rumours Spread

**Summery **

After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her new-found Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this fic but I will let you know as soon as I do. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth: A big thank-you to - **akkiangle,** allie oops, **Angel del Silencio,** Death-Fire-angel, **shadowphoenix101,** pickle, **xwolfdevilx,** Lady Of The Damned Land, **Iluvbeyblade,** Mina the Mischevious, **cuteboot,** hiddenportrait, **DemonicStormFox,** MystiandKai **and Darksouled Saiyanphoenix!** Who are all simply the best cus they all reviewed chapter 8! 93 reviews so far, I'm amazed, proud and so very, very grateful to everyone who has given me so much support. So without farther ado -

_Dedi: _This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has every reviewed this fic. Whether it was just the last chapter or if you've been with us from the very start, we love you all. So **EVERYONE **this is for you!

**Muse:** hehe, feel the love people! Just so you know this is one of the chapters that has OC's in it.

Lamanth: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_Careless talk,  
Going around on the streets,  
Jealous talk,  
I know how bad it can be,

* * *

_

**Suddenly I See**

Chapter 9: Rumours Spread

Third Person POV

Rei and Kai were sitting quietly in a corner of the bar. They had looked everywhere for Hilary and had found not sight or sound of her. No room had been left un-searched and no stone unturned, they had rung her room countless times, but there was no answer and when they had gone to check it was locked and no sound came from within. And her cell phone was going straight to voice mail.

So now here they sat.

Rei was constantly shifting in his seat, as if at any moment he might jump to his feet and run out of the room. His slender fingers constantly flexed and curled around the neck of the beer bottle he held. He was unable to sit still as the tension rose in him, turning his body into an emotional pressure cooker. When did find Hilary he was unsure if he was going to hug her or hit her.

Kai in contrast was sitting as if carved from marble. The only movement was the soft flutter of his eyelids and when occasionally he'd raise his bottle to his lips to drink. The 'back off' signals were coming from him in almost tangible waves. When he found Hilary he was determined to find out what was wrong with her, and when he found what or who was behind it there would be all hell to pay.

It was now past 8 p.m. which meant that it was well over six hours since either of them had seen Hil, and that had been when she had been walking out of the first aborted team meeting. The pair of them sat there in their quiet corner unaware of the groups of bladers all around that where whispering and stealing covert glances at the pair of them.

Chines teen drained the last of his beer, and raised an eyebrow and Kai in question. The Russian nodded once and Rei singled to the bar for the same again. All this was observed by the two teenage females that had just entered the bar. The taller of the two, an Irish Italian with bright blond hair with a thick black streak on the right inclined her head to the silver-headed Greek with her and started to walk towards the secluded corner.

Sensing eyes upon him Kai looked up and watched as two of the bladers from the team The Manticore Project walk straight across the room towards them. The ice blue eyed girl with the silver hair shrank back slightly under the weight of the death glare he sent them. The blond just rolled her deep blue eyes at his antics and turned her attention to Rei, while muttering. "Good to see you too Hiwatari."

The golden eyed niko's lip twitched as the ghost of a smile crossed his feline face while Kai scowled, at people's inability to keep out of his personal space.

"Silvina. Talina." Rei said, nodding first to the silver head and then the blond. The girl called Silvina smiled briefly and inclined her head in acknowledgement of his greeting.

The blond, Talina flicked the black streak out of her face and smirked. "Hey boys." Her voice was mocking with a light lilting Irish accent, which made it sound as if she were permanently laughing at whomever she was talking with.

"What the fuck do you want Malone?" Kai spat at her.

Her smirk just grew as she said. "Who's mad as a frog in a sock then?" Then her face became serious as she began to talk once more. "But seriously. When you see Hils can you just tell her that we heard what happened and that we're all on her side." And with that both girls turned to leave.

"HEY!" Kai yelled, as he jumped from his chair. Which caused not only the two females to stop in their tracks, but also everyone else in the bar to stop what they were doing and stare at the four of them.

"Yeah?" Talina asked, turning back to face the pair of them.

Neither answered, Rei just tilted his head, indicating that they were all the main focal point of the bars' clientele. "Something you wanna say?" Rei asked the room in general.

The noise level in the room instantly returned to its previous chatter and buzz as people restarted their abandoned conversations, leaving the four teens in the corner in peace.

"Nice. Now what was it you wanted?" The blond questioned, while placing her left hand on her hip and sticking her chin out, as if bracing herself for a battle.

"You said to tell Hilary you heard what happened." Rei began.

"Yeah, and?" Talina said, shifting her weight from foot to foot while waiting for someone to get to the point.

"What happened!" Kai demanded.

The Irish Italian's face dropped and her arms fell limply by her sides as she just stared to the pair of them.

"You mean you don't know?" It was the first time that Silvina had spoken during the meeting. Her voice soft with the faintest hint of a Greek accent. Her icy eyes were wide as she looked to the two boys in wonderment.

"No!" Kai snapped. Then caught himself, as the girl involuntarily flinched at the tone of his voice. This wasn't the blond who liked to his buttons; this silver head was her opposite. The quite one, who cared, perhaps cared too much. If he wanted to find out what she knew he would have to coax it out of her, if he yelled she would just freeze up on him. Malone wouldn't have batted an eyelid at his yells, but she was just standing there in dumb astonishment, next too useless.

"Sorry," He said calmly. "We don't know what's happened, can you tell us?" Finishing his request he dropped his crimson eyes from her blue ones, less the aggressive body language scare her.

Silvina nodded. "We heard it from Jack Daily. You know that dark haird guy on the Furies team?" She began.

"Yeah, we know him." This time it was Rei the spoke. "Go on."

"He was talking to some of the other guys he hangs around with, I don't like them. So when I had to go past them to get to the lift I asked Tazzy to go with me." At the sound of her name blond seemed to come to her senses and turned to look at her friend, but she didn't take over the telling of what they had heard.

"So we where waiting for the lift, but it was taking forever and we couldn't help but over hear what they were saying." Her voice became higher, as if desperate to reassure her audience that she hadn't been eves dropping.

The Russian nodded; showing that he understood that she had done nothing wrong.

The slim girl gulped and then continued. "He was talking about Ming-Ming and how much he'd like to, well you know." She said flushing slightly. For a girl of seventeen was still amazingly still so innocent. "And then he started going on about how he couldn't understand why she never seemed interested in him, considering some of the people she'd been with. And had they heard about what had happened to her earlier. They said they hadn't. And he said that she'd been with Tyson-"

"WHAT?" Kai yelled and Rei's eyes narrowed to wicked slits, while the blond nodded.

"- this afternoon and Hilary had walked in on them." She finished with a rush.

Both males simply got to their feet and made their way out of the bar without a word.

Silvina stared after them while Talina hoped into one of the vacated seats and grabbed Kai's half-finished bottle of beer. Fixing her deep blue orbs on her friends' ice blue ones she said. "I'd pay to be there when those two get their hands on Granger. He deserves whatever he gets and then some."

Silvina, who detested violence worriedly, nibbled on her lower lip, while Talina just shrugged at her reaction and raised the bottle to her lips and drained its contents.

* * *

Lamanth: So there you have it!

_Dedi:_ I want to be there when Tyson gets what he deserves!

**Muse:** Yep! Me and all!

Lamanth: That's good to hear, Kai now knows what's going on I just have to work out how to get Tala into this fic. If anyone has any ideas on how I can do this please let me know! I fear my well of inspiration is drying up!

Dedi: Always the dramatic on isn't she?

Muse: Always! Please remember to vote for who Hil ends up with. You can choose from – Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn. Yeah, that's right people just the three of them now. One vote per review.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	10. You Know I’m Gonna Get Ya

**Summery **

After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her new-found Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this fic but I will let you know as soon as I do. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth: A big thank-you to - **Mina the Mischevious,** Lady Of The Damned Land, **Iluvbeyblade,** Angel del Silencio, **Lioness Of the fire,** Deep Zero, **akkiangle,** Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, **Death-Fire-angel,** goodbye-for-now, **shadowphoenix101,** pickle, **MystiandKai **and kai'sgirl510! Cus they all reviewed chapter 9! 107 reviews! Thank you guys so much! 

**Muse: **Hey honey, easy on the exclamation marks.

Lamanth: Sorry, but I'm just so happy! But I'm worried too, this is the tenth chapter and it's still the same day it was in chapter one.

_Dedi: _I was thinking about that. How long is this fic going to be?

Lamanth: Who knows? I'll keep writing it as long as people want me too. Now Dedi do your thing!

_Dedi: _Kay, This chapter is dedicated to **Angel del Silencio** cus she is a very loyal reader and we just wanted to let her know how much we appreciate her. So **Angel del Silencio **this is for you!

Lamanth: Thanks Dedi, as always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_Could you ever recognise this pain  
You see, it's so far from over  
I don't guess you'll never be the same  
You know I'm choking on knowledge  
I will break you

* * *

_

**Suddenly I See**

Chapter 10: You Know I'm Gonna Get Ya

Kai's POV

I walked swiftly across the lobby unaware of anything except the pounding of my blood in my ears and the boiling rage that writhed in my stomach like a mass of serpents. I didn't even realise that Rei was with me until he stepped into lift beside me. The journey up seemed to last a lifetime but in reality it couldn't have been more that five minuets. We travailed in silence neither of us feeling the need for conversation. Our plan was simple; to find Tyson and make him suffer as much as possible.

Beside me the neko's face was a mask of cold fury, his normally bright golden eyes now an evil yellow colour with his vertical pupils only the thinnest of slits. His fang like k-nines curved over his lower lip, adding to the over all impression of a wild cat gone rouge. Standing there, shifting his weight from foot to foot, Rei looked ready to rip the next person he met to pieces.

Rei's POV

The silence within the small metal box was thick and heavy. Kai stood in the opposite corner, a dark menacing presence. His brooding crimson orbs were burning with a vicious bloodlust and his four royal blue shark fin tattoos stood out in stark contrast against his pale skin. Due to his rather unusual upbringing Kai's already highly developed mean streak had been honed to perfection. It was generally kept under control but instinct was telling me that his control had just snapped. Tyson was going to rue the day he decided to be reckless with Hilary's heart if it's the last thing I do.

The lift pinged and the doors slid open revealing the corridor of the 7th floor. It was strange really whichever hotel we stayed in, whichever country it was we always stayed on the top floor. It had been this way since Hilary had officially joined the team just before our second world tournament and had taken over arranging our travel and accommodation plans. When I'd asked her why we were always on the top floor she told me it was so we could be closer to the stars and to our dreams. And on that day I vowed that I would do whatever it took to keep all the hurt and pain from turning this bright, hope filled girl into a cynical and pessimistic young woman. And now Tyson had caused me to brake my promise and now he was going to pay.

Kai's POV

The stark fluorescent lights flooded the hall with their harsh brightness as we moved quickly down the deserted corridor. Our footsteps were light and rendered almost noiseless by the rich carpet. Doors passed on either side until in mere seconds we were stood outside Tyson's room.

I knocked on the door of room 101 and waited.

"Who is it?" I heard Tyson question from inside. Neither of us answered, knowing the odds were that if he knew who it was on the other side of his door he wouldn't answer in a million year. I knocked once more and again waited. This time I heard sounds of movement from within the room and then the click of the key turning in the lock.

As Tyson realised who was standing in his open doorway he tried to slam the door shut upon us, but having guessed that the cowardly little shit would rather run than fight I shoved my foot into the closing gap. The door bounced of my foot and swinging back painfully hit the navy eyed teens hand. The shock of the pain in his hand caused Tyson to step back and into the room behind him. Rei and I followed him and as I kicked the door shut I heard Rei hiss. "Hello Tyson."

* * *

Lamanth: OK now any of you who thought that Tyson was going to get beaten in this chapter, all I can say is that you should know me better by now! And if I can't screw with the heads of the charters then I screw with the heads of my readers. I'm sadistic and I ain't going to change any time soon. 

**Muse:** We know already! She loves to make people wait.

_Dedi:_ It's the truth. But don't worry Tyson will get what's coming to him, if not in the next chapter then in the one after, and then Tala should be appearing some time after that. It just all depends on what goes on inside Lamanth's head.

Lamanth: I resent that! Nothing goes on inside my head!

_Dedi:_ My point exactly.

**Muse:** The lights are all on, but Lamanth's in the attic rocking in her rocking chair and cackling her head off.

Lamanth: Thanks guys, nice to know what you think of me.

**Muse:** Glad you're happy. Please remember to vote for who Hil ends up with. You can choose from – Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn. Yeah, that's right people just the three of them now. One vote per review.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	11. Not That He Doesn't Deserver It

**Summery **

After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her new-found Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this fic but I will let you know as soon as I do. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth: A big thank-you to - **allie oops,** Lioness Of the fire, **Mina the Mischevious**, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, **Angel del Silencio,** Death-Fire-angel, **kai'sgirl510**, MystiandKai**, Lady Of The Damned Land,** Iluvbeyblade,**akkiangle,** spirituallyIntwined, **naioka1992,** shamanic cherry, **kai/hilary all the way,** shadowphoenix101and **hiddenportrait**! 17 reviews, that's the most any chapter has had so far! I luv you guys so much.

_Dedi: _Yep you're the best!

**Muse: **I never thought I'd agree with you two but I have to say that, yes our reviewers are pretty cool.

_Dedi: _I'm shocked! I'm stunned! I'm -

Lamanth: Don't ruin it! Just get on with what you're meant to be doing!

_Dedi: _Fine be that way! This chapter is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade**, cus she is feeling a bit down cus one of her stories was taken down and cus she's not aloud to post anything till the 1st of June. So **Iluvbeyblade **this is for you!

Lamanth: Thanks bubs, and sorry everyone but there are OC's in this chapter. As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_Yo what's up w__hat's goin down,  
Let's start it up,  
Its not too late yet,  
Its not too late yet,

* * *

_

**Suddenly I See**

Chapter 11: Not That He Doesn't Deserver It

Silvina's (OC) POV

I looked from my blond team-mate, still leaning back in her chair, to the doorway, where Hilary Tatibana's two team-mates had disappeared moments before. I bounced on the balls of my feet as I glanced agitatedly around the bar. I didn't like what Tyson had done to Hilary, but at the same time the way Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon had looked as they had left scared me. And I hated to think what state Tyson would be in if he was left on his own with the two irate teens for to long.

Rolling deep blue eyes at me Talina shook her head and muttered at me to, "just sit down already." Unable to think what else I could do, I just did what she told me to and sat. No soon had my ass touched the chair than I leapt up again as if I'd received an electric shook. Through the crowed separating me from the bars main entrance I had caught a glimpse of dark red hair and with that flash an idea formed in my mind. I couldn't prevent the fight that I had no doubt was going to take place, but maybe I could stop it from turning into a massacre. Leaving my stunned team-mate where she sat, I quickly began making my way through the packed room towards the redhead with the dark green eyes.

Daichi's POV

No sooner had I entered the bar than I felt a pair of small hands fasten around my wrist. "What the…?" I questioned as I looked into a pair of wide ice blue eyes. I vaguely recognised the girl as belonging to one of the teams that had won in one of the preliminary rounds and earned a spot in the world tournament, The something Project. Meh, it didn't matter now all that mattered right now was that is strange girl was holding onto my arm, quit tightly for such a small thing too, and tugging me towards the door I'd just come through.

To shocked to do anything else I let the small sliver head pull me through the door and into the quieter lobby beyond. As we left the bar I roughly pulled my arm free of the girl's grip and rounded on her. "Who are you and just what the fuck are you doing?"

The pale faced girl quailed under the look I was giving her, I guess having Kai as a captain does have its befits. Her eyes darted around the lobby as if she was trapped and was looking for an escape route. OK, I'm not a complete prick or anything but I've had a shit day and all I wanted was a quiet drink, but this girl has dragged me away from that option, so now all I can say is she had better have a good reason for it. She gulped hurriedly as I continued to glare at her. "My … my names, Silvina Dufris and I have to talk to you about Tyson." I just stared at her, Tyson? I got a sick feeling in gut, why did I get the idea that this had something to do with Hilary and the rumours I'd been hearing all afternoon. When I contend to look at Silvina without speaking, she continued with what she had to tell me.

When she was finished, it was me who grabbed her wrist and I began pulling the stunned girl across the lobby and down a corridor towards the gym. I knew that Kenny was there with Max running over his battle strategy for tomorrow, and I also knew that they were doing it under the watchful eye of Hiro Granger. And he was the only person I could think of that might be able to stop World Was Three from taking place.

Hiro's POV

"See coach?" Kenny asked as he pointed to a set of figures on Dizzi's screen. "Max's stamina has increased by 6.83, which means that with his strong defence he'll be able to out last a lot of his opponents. All he'll have to do is hold his ground till they lose power."

"And if he's drawn against Mystel?" I questioned my resident genius. "They tied in the Justas 5 torment. OK Max that'll do, bring it in."

I turned back to The Chief as the blond American can towards us. "If Max can keep his defences up he should be able to take Mystel down" Kenny said.

"Should?" I said and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Come on coach," Max said all smiles as he sat on Kenny's other side. "You know better than to ask Chief to grantee anything unless it's a 100 certainty. And there's always a chance that…"

Max was cut off mid sentience as the gym door was violently pushed open and banged off the wall. For a split second Daichi Tanaka appeared in the doorway before he came straight across to us, ignoring everyone else around him, dragging a startled looking silver head behind him.

He stopped in front of us and pushed the slime girl towards me. "Tell him what you told me."

I looked down at the girl expectantly and waited, if this was another one of Daichi's jokes I was going to get violent. The girl just stood before me looking like she'd been frozen to the floor mouthing silently, looking somewhat like a terrified goldfish. When she didn't speak I looked from her to Daichi, who responded by jabbing his finger into the girl's ribs. She jumped, and it was like someone had just flipped her pause switch from off to on.

"It's Tyson," and the next thing I knew she was talking at brake neck speed, as if she thought that she didn't get everything she to say out right away she'd forget what it was. "He was with Ming-Ming this afternoon and Hilary walked in on them and then every one was talking about it and we wanted to tell Hil that we were on her side, but we couldn't find her so we went to the bar and Kai and Rei were there and Tazzy, she's my team mate said we could get them to tell Hil, but they didn't know what we talking about and when we told them they went all quiet and scary and then they left and I think they've gone to find Tyson and he shouldn't have done what he did but I'm worried what they'll do to him." She gasped for breath looking up at me, her eyes begging me to do something.

I slowly got to my feet and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, you've done the right thing." And with that I turned and walked out of the gym and made my way towards the lifts, Max, Daichi and Kenny charging along in my wake. As the lift doors softly slid shut I mentally tried to prepare myself for the seen I'd find when I got to my little brothers room. Shit Tyson, how can you be so stupid.

Silvina's (OC) POV

I looked around at the people in the gym, who were all either staring to the door that the four members of GRevolution had just departed through or they were eyeballing me. People, I hate people. I quickly made my way across the gym, I could feel the eyes following me as I went. When I reached the lobby I slowed my pace and once more entered the bar. Talina Malone was still sitting in the same spot I'd left her in, beer bottle in hand. She surveyed me through deep blue eyes that were saying she knew what I'd just done and she didn't like it.

I signalled to the barman for a coke and then sank down into the seat opposite my team mate, who drained her bottle and stood then turning to me she said. "He deserves it you know. For what he did to her, he deserves whatever they do to him." And with that she turned and left. I took a sip from the coke that had been deposited on the table and watched as the blond Irish Italian made her way out of the bar. Part of me knew that I'd done the right thing by telling Hiro what had happened, but at the same time part of my was hoping Kai and Rei could do Tyson some damage before the coach of GRevolution broke up the party.

* * *

Lamanth: Well what did-

**Muse:** I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

_Dedi:_ Uh?

**Muse:** Tyson hasn't got beaten up yet! Why hasn't Tyson got beaten yet?

Lamanth: Cus it's my fic and I'll have Tyson beaten up when I want, not when you want!

**Muse:** I get on with it or else. (Walks towards Lamanth threateningly)

Lamanth: I have a shotgun, a shovel, and five acres behind my home. Don't mess with me Muse! You have been warned...

_Dedi:_ I'm going to take them away before they do something stupid. More stupid than normal that is. Please remember to vote for who Hil ends up with. You can choose from – Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn. Yeah, that's right people just the three of them now. One vote per review. (Walks off, dragging Lamanth and Muse along)

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


	12. Facing The Consequences

**Summery **

After finding Tyson in bed with one of her greatest enemies, Hilary comforts herself with her new-found Bitbeast, unaware of the three new competitors for her heart. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this fic but I will let you know as soon as I do. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamb: Hey guys! Yeah I've finally got round to posting another chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long but I was having problems with ideas.

**Muse:** You don't say?

Lamb: Yeah I do and Muse didn't help any.

_Dedi:_ Quit it you two! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. So a big thank-you to - **allie oops**, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, **kai'sgirl510**, akkiangle, **Angel del Silencio**, Angelic Kitsune, **shadowphoenix101**, Liger Zero Nightmare, **Lioness Of the fire**, AnimeCrazy88, **Mina the Mischevious**, Lady Of The Damned Land, **RandomFreak**, Iluvbeyblade, **Meli-Mel-Melz**, Nunyabizness**, Anime-freakazoid-101**, Sira Black, **jerilando** and softball91. 20 reviews, that's the most any chapter has had so far! I luv you guys so much.

**Lamb and Muse:** WE LOVE YOU GUYS!

_Dedi:_ Yeah you are all amazing, anyway this chapter is dedicated to **Angel del Silencio** and **Iluvbeyblade** cus you two have been at Lamb to get on and write this fic! So **Angel del Silencio** and **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_It's all around getting stronger,_

_Coming closer into my world,_

_I can feel it's time for me to face it,_

_Can I take it?

* * *

_

**Suddenly I See**

Chapter 12: Facing The Consequences

Tyson's POV

I backed away from my two team mates realising to late that not only was I out numbered two to one but that I had also let them get between me and the door, my only means of escape. My right hand throbbed painfully, a result of its contact with the door. My pulse was racing and I felt the electric current course through my body as the adrenaline surged around my bloodstream as the fight or flight instinct kicked in. Kai was standing in front of the door a crewel smirk twisting his face as he served Rei who was advancing on me, the neko looked like a tiger that was stalking its pray. I continued to back away from Rei until I felt the cold of the wall press against my back. "Guys I can explain."

Rei's POV

Explain? The word hit my like a ten ton truck. My eyes narrowed as I stepped closer to the male I'd considered, more than a friend almost a brother. "Explain?" I hissed at him through clenched teeth. "How the hell can you explain, you little shit?" I sensed movement behind me and in the next moment Kai was standing next to me so that he to could lean menacingly over the boy that had broken Hilary's heart.

"There's nothing for him to explain." Dissipate myself I turned to look at my slate haired captain. "Nothing at all." He said looking from Tyson to me, and then back again. "No, you don't have anything to say Tyson, do you?" This time I caught the sadistic edge in Kai's voice. He was playing with Tyson the same way that a cat plays with a mouse when it knows the creature can't escape.

"Guys ple-" He was barely half way through his plea when with snakebite speed I brought my right hand up and rapped it around his throat. In response to the age-old survival instinct he brought his own hands up and in a vain attempt to desperately try and pry lose my fingers. My brain was on fire, my blood boiling and my heart racing out of control.

I brought my left hand up to join the other wrapped around my _friends'_ neck, relishing my soupier strength as I squeezed tightly on his throat. Tyson's eyes widened with terror as Kai chuckled softly beside us. "Oh the joys of being a neko." He whispered.

The 'World Champions' face was slowly turning red, his eyes bulging, his breath coming in his rasps. I felt a malicious smirk twisting my face as I applied, still more presser watching as the flesh bulged beneath my fingers.

"Enough." I ignored the whispered command, to intent on making the teen before me suffer as much as possible. To make him hurt for what he did to the young woman I held as close as if she were my own flesh and blood.

Suddenly a hand fastened around my wrist with a vice like grip. "Enough." Kai whispered again. I shook my head and tightened my own grip, and in return the slate haired Russian forcibly ripped my hands from the boys throat. Tyson dropped to his knees hissing and wheezing as he massaged his neck as I rounded on Kai.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My rage was making my blood boil so much I could almost feel my temperature rising, and Kai was just standing, surveying me with cool, calculating eyes. "HE DESERVES TO SUFFER!" I screamed in his face.

"And he will," Kai said softly. "But not if he's unconscious. And there are _other_," There was something about the emphasis that he put on that word that made Tyson look up in abject horror. "Ways of making him pay."

The glint in his cold crimson eyes coupled with the silky soft tone of his voice was so perverse and un-Kai like that it took all my willpower not to step back from him.

Kai's POV

I smirked at the flash of fear that crosses Rei's face, but it was nothing to the look of terror that was still stretched across Tyson's face.

"Don't worry he will." I repeated quietly as I looked down at Tyson who was cowering on the floor at our feet.

Don't get me wrong I'll beat the shit out Tyson but I'm just going to fuck with his head a bit first. I watched as Rei's eyes flicked from me to Tyson who by now was starting to get unsteadily back to his feet, and then back to me again. Intense hatred had turned his eyes to molten gold; he took a half step towards his _former_ friend, paused and looked to me as if expecting me to try and stop him. When I made no move to stop him doing what ever it was he wanted, Rei quickly covered the short distance between himself and Tyson. The neko grabbed the younger males' shirt in his left hand and before Tyson had a chance to defend himself Rei swung his right fist round into his face.

I couldn't help but smile as the cracking sound as Tyson's nose broke and blood began to pore down his face and over his chin. The navy haired teen brought his hands up to cover his is injured nose at which point Rei brought his knee up and viciously caught Tyson in the gut.

"Kai can do want he wants with you but right now you have to deal with me." Rei hissed as he advanced on Tyson who had once again backed up to the wall.

Tyson whimpered quietly as once again Rei grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to his feet. They were standing nose to nose, but only because Rei was holding Tyson up by his collar. The younger boys' eyes widened as he stared into the thin slits of his friends' eyes.

"Did you think you could hurt Hils and get away with it? Now you have to pay Ty." Rei whispered so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

Tyson's POV

I braced myself for what ever it was Rei was going to do next, all I could hope was that I would get out of this alive and right now the odds or that are slim to none. Suddenly there was a loud crash and bang as something hit the door to my room, which since it wasn't locked, flew open and banged against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I sagged in relief as I caught sight of my brother standing in the doorway. Max, Kenny and Daichi crowded behind him.

"Here? Nothing's going on here Hiro." Kai said his face blank as if he was warring a mask.

"That's right. Nothing." Rei hissed before his swiftly and sharply brought his up into my groin, before releasing me as I crumpled to the floor. 'Shit, twice in one day.'

Through watering eyes I saw Kai and Rei push past Hiro and out into the hall and away. My brother watched them for a moment before rounding on me.

"TYSON! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXSPLANASHION!" Hiro yelled as he walked into the room.

I looked up at him from my prone position on the floor, it's at times like this I really hate my family. I'm going to be singing soprano for the next week or so and my chances of having kids are all most non-existent and all my caring brother can do is yell. Why is my life so unfair?

* * *

Lamb: There at last! As I said before sorry about the long wait and I'll try and post some more soon.

**Muse:** So please, let us know what you thought of this chapter.

_Dedi:_ Yeah please. And **Angel del Silencio** and I**luvbeyblade** we hope you both liked it!

Big luv see ya

Lamb and the voices


End file.
